A surprising crush
by Professor of Harry-Potterology
Summary: Many people in the Weasley family think Teddy Lupin is in love with Victoire Weasley but what happens when they realise they were very much mistaken?


I walked into the living room of the Burrow and was bombarded by James and Albus Potter.

"Teddy" said Ginny Potter, my godfather's wife. I smiled and walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Ginny" I said and she let me go as her two son's dragged me to play with them.

"Victoire, I have told you a million times, you are not old enough to move out" I heard Bill Weasley say and saw him walk down the stairs followed by his oldest daughter.

"But daddy" she whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Victoire, shut the hell up" demanded Dominique Weasley as she walked into the house with her friend Sophie Thomas. "I can you hear you in the garden" she said and Victoire glared at her.

"You're just a baby, what would you know" Victoire snarled and Dominique rolled her eyes. I looked at Dominique and smiled. She was anything but a baby. She had long curly blonde hair like her sister but that was far as the similarities went. Victoire was just like their mother, Fleur, with blue eyes and a phobia of any kind of physical activity, except shopping. Dominique had light green eyes and she was the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. That was another difference between the three children of Bill and Fleur Weasley. Victoire and their younger brother, Louis, were both Gryffindore's whereas Dominique had been placed into Ravenclaw. Dominique had been the first Weasley to be placed into another house other than Gryffindore, but since it was because of her brain, everyone had been more than supportive. I smiled at Dominique when she looked over at me, James and Albus.

"Hi Teddy" she said and I nodded.

"Hi Dom" I said and she smiled before she and Sophie walked back out of the burrow and into the garden.

"I think Teddy has a crush on Dominique Weasley" James teased and I looked at the cheeky 14 year old.

"Too bad she has a crush on Oliver Wood's son, Kieran" he said and I sighed. Of course she would, when he had attended Hogwarts, girls in his year had fancied the Quidditch captain of Gryffindore.

"Dad we need to go shopping for school stuff!" shouted Dominique and Sophie as they ran into the house.

"Ok well I think everyone has too" said Bill Weasley as everyone gathered in the Living room. Teddy looked around overwhelmed. Everytime he came to the Burrow, there seemed to be more Weasley's than the last time.

"We do" said the new set of Weasley Twins, Fred and Roxanne, George and Angelica's kids. Bill, George and Ron all decided they would take them to get school supplies.

"Ok Rosie, what do you need?" Teddy heard Ron Weasley ask his daughter.

"I think we should spilt into groups. Me, Sophie and Molly will go and get 7th years things. Fred, Roxy and Louis can go together and then James, Albus, Rose and Lucy can go then the others can go with adults" said Dominique and her father smiled at her and then they all spilt apart.

"You coming with us?" Molly asked me and I nodded and followed her, Sophie and Dom to the book shop. Three hours later we sat in the Three Broomsticks waiting for the rest of the family to arrive.

"So are you taking all advanced classes this year?" Molly asked Sophie and Dominique.

"Dom is I have all but one. I'm in normal Potions" Sophie said and Molly nodded.

"Same here but I have normal charms" she said and I looked at them all amazed. The only person in the Weasley family that had done anything advanced was Hermione, Ron's wife. She had done three advanced classes and her nieces were doing all advanced classes.

"So what is happening was Victoire?" asked Molly and Dominique rolled her eyes.

"She is trying to get dad to buy her a house of her own and he said she's too young and so she's proving his point by pouting" she said and Sophie laughed.

"Sounds like her" she said and I smiled and then we all began talking until everyone was back. I bid goodbye to the Weasley family and then apperated to my flat in London, a few blocks away from my godfathers. A week later I stood with my godfather and the rest of the family as I watched the members of the family of school age get onto the train. James and Albus were keeping close to their little sister as she boarded for the first time as well as Rose keeping an eye on her little brother, Hugo, as he too began his first year. Victoire had opted to stay home rather than come with her parents to bid her brother and sister goodbye.

"Bye dad, mum!" Louis said as he waved out of the window.

"Be good Dominique. I get another letter and you're in deep trouble" said Bill and I laughed when I saw he was grinning at her. No doubt Fleur had told him off about encouraging her.

"You are hopeless" Fleur said as she shook her head and waved goodbye to her two children.

"Cya Teddy!" shouted Albus and James. I laughed and waved goodbye to them. I looked down the train and saw Dominique sitting with Sophie and growled when I saw a familiar male enter their compartment.

"Is that the guy she keeps talking about?" I heard Bill ask his wife and Fleur smiled and nodded. I scowled and saw Bill glaring at the male.

"She's 17 Bill, not 7" teased Ron and Bill smirked.

"Isn't that Draco Malfoy's son sitting with darling Rosie" he smirked and I looked to where Rose was and saw a guy with hair just like Draco Malfoy's.

"I hate that kid" Ron growled and Bill, Hermione and Harry, My godfather, burst out laughing.

"Check ya later Teddy!" shouted Dominique and I smiled and waved to her and then heard Bill snigger.

"What?" I asked and he grinned as did Harry and Ginny.

"And here's us thinking you fancied Victoire, when all along you've been crushing on her feisty little sister" Harry teased and I scowled at him.

"There they go" said Hermione and I smiled at her. We waved to the students and then we all left to the burrow.

"What are you doing Bill Weasley?" asked Molly Weasley, his mother, as we entered the living room.

"He found out Teddy has a crush on Dominique and he won't let the poor guy forget it" Harry said and Molly rolled her eyes.

"Let him alone, Bill and go and talk to your daughter. She has been pouting in her room all day" Molly said and Bill and Fleur sighed and headed to their daughter's room. I smirked and then headed home to get to get ready for work.

Dominique

"I'll see you guys later. I have to go and meet Louis for his charms tutor session" I said and Sophie and my other friends, Katy, Alex, Markus and Edwin all nodded and then went to the common room as I headed to the library.

"Lou we have been doing this for two hours. If you still don't understand it, then I think you better talk to Flitwick." I said and he nodded.

"Ok thanks anyway Dom" he said and I nodded. He hugged me then left the library.

"I might as well finish my charms while I'm here" I muttered to myself and then got up and grabbed the charms book from my bag. I was half way through when I had to get one of the other advanced charms books. I got up and then saw the book I wanted on a shelf too high for me to reach. I pulled a chair over and stood on it and then had to lean over and onto one foot to get over to the book I needed. I reached forwards and then gasped when my foot that was still on the chair, slipped off the edge of the chair. I closed my eyes waiting to hit the floor when I felt myself fall into someone's strong arms.

"I got you" I heard a familiar male voice say. I opened my eyes and felt myself blush when I saw Kieran Wood had caught me.

"Thanks" I said and he nodded and gently put me back on my feet.

"No problem, Miss Weasley. Kieran Wood" he said and held out his hand.

"I know who you are, it's hard not to know you" I said and then mentally slapped myself.

"I have no filtering system. I am sorry" I said quickly and then went to walk away when I felt him grab my hand.

"You are pretty famous yourself, you know. You're the first Weasley to be placed in another house other than Gryffindore, Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, Head girl and the only person in Hogwarts that Professor Evan's likes" he said and I laughed.

"That's not true, he liked Victoire too" I said and he grinned.

"So what were you trying to do?" he asked and I blushed.

"I need that book for my Charms essay" I said and he pointed to the book I needed and I nodded. He reached up and grabbed it then handed it to me.

"Thanks" I said and he nodded.

"Happy to help. Do you have a date for Hogsmeade?" he asked and I shook my head with a smile.

"Now you do, I'll meet you outside the great hall at 9" he said and I nodded. He kissed my hand then walked out of the library. I squealed and ran to my table, packed my things than ran to tell Alex and Sophie.

"Oh my god!" Alex and Sophie both squealed.

"What are you three talking about?" asked an amused Markus.

"Dom just got a date to Hogsmeade" Alex blurted and I rolled my eyes.

"Who?" he asked and I smiled widely.

"With that smile it can only be one person." Markus said to Edwin and they both grinned at me.

"Kieran Wood" they both said and I smiled and they rolled their eyes.

"Specking of dates, Alex you wonna come with me?" Markus asked the blushing Alex. She nodded with a smile. The two boys hugged us all then I smirked when I saw Markus kiss Alex's cheek before he followed a grinning Edwin to their dorm.

"Oh my god" Me, Sophie and Alex all squealed and then we raced to their room to talk before I headed back to my room in the head's suite. The next day we sat eating breakfast when I heard people begin to laugh. I looked and gasped when I saw my cousin Hugo, run to James and Albus, as a group of Slytherin's ran in after him.

"Alright that's it. You five over here, right now!" I shouted and the group of Slytherin's all looked at me then each other and I saw them all visibly pale.

"What do you think you were doing?" I demanded and the 'leader' looked at his friends then me.

"It just a bit of fun" he said and I looked at him angrily.

"Do you see this badge?" I asked pointing to my 'head girl' badge. They all nodded and I nodded.

"Well I'm a seventh year and that doesn't sound like fun to me. So do you think it would be fun for me and my friends to chase you five around, tormenting you?" I asked and they all shock their heads.

"Alright then. Go over to Hugo and apologise" I said and all but one of them walked over to my cousin and I heard them all apologise.

"Why don't you apologise?" I asked the one that stood in front of me, glaring.

"My name is Ethan Malfoy. I will not apologise to a Weasley." he said and I looked at him.

"I'm a Weasley" I said and he nodded.

"I know" he said and I looked up and saw his older brother, Scorpius Malfoy, storm over to us.

"What did you do now Ethan?" he demanded and Ethan glared at his brother and then looked back at me.

"She thinks I'm going to apologise to a Weasley" snarled Ethan and I looked at Scorpius who sighed.

"Ethan, I have told you a million times. The Weasley family is a very big and strong family. I don't care what you think of that family but I know a lot of them and they are very nice and friendly. So I want you to go over to Hugo and apologise then come back over here and apologise to the head girl and if she decides to punish you, you are going to take it like a man" Scorpius said and then slapped his brother over the back of the head and I heard Sophie snort. Ethan sighed and did as he was told.

"I am not going to give you a detention but I will be keeping an eye on you. Ok you can go and eat now" I said and he ran off to his friends.

"I'm sorry about him Dominique. He let the stories dad told us go to his head." Scorpius said and I nodded with a smile.

"It's ok. Thanks" I said and he nodded then went over to the Slytherin table and I saw him talking to his brother again.

"What a git" Markus said and I nodded as we headed back to the common room. Days past and everyone began getting excited and hypo when the morning of the Hogsmeade trip came. I sat in my room fixing my hair when I heard Sophie's laugh.

"Hurry it up, Dom" I heard her call. I walked out of my room and they winked at me and then we headed to the great hall. I saw Kieran and smiled.

"Tell us everything later" Alex said and I nodded.

"Same with you and Markus" Sophie said and we nodded and then they left to find their dates.

"You look great" he said and I smiled and looked down at the clothes I had picked, a pair of washed out jeans, a white top and a grey coat with grey heels and my black bag. We headed out and I saw Markus helping Alex out of their carriage and grinned at her blush. After visiting the book shop me and Kieran went to my Uncle George's joke shop.

"Uncle George!" I called and he walked over to us and smiled us then he saw Kieran and smirked.

"And who are you?" he asked and Kieran smiled and held out his hand to my uncle.

"Kieran Wood" he said and George grinned at me.

"Oh so you're the guy Dominique has been telling my wife about" he said and I gasped. Aunt Angelina and I were really close and she knew all about my crush on Kieran.

"Uncle George" I said horrified and he grinned and I heard Kieran laughing and glared at my uncle.

"Oh calm down Dom, he thinks it's funny" he said and I growled at him.

"You don't half remind me of Fleur when you do that." he said and I stomped my foot at him. That always got dad to do what I wanted.

"Stomping your foot won't work on me, love. Bill, Ron and Harry, are the only ones who fall for the foot stomping trick" he said and I grinned.

"I know what you do fall for though" I said and reached into my bag.

"You know you said you wanted a cream that would make spots invisible and that Aunt Hermione wouldn't help?" I asked and he nodded.

"I made it. Ingredients and method is all written on this" I said and moved my hand backwards when he tried to grab the parchment from me.

"Ok I'm sorry Dominique, please can I have it now?" he asked and I grinned.

"Any of that perfume left?" I asked with a smirk and he smirked back and grabbed me two bottles from the box at his feet.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Uncle G" I said and handed him the parchment and then dragged an amused Kieran out of the shop.

"What's that?" he asked and I smiled.

"It's a lust potion." I said and he smirked.

"Know why do you need that?" he asked and put his arms around my waist and pulled me against him.

"Who said it was for me?" I asked and he laughed.

"Who is it for then?" he asked and I grinned.

"Rose for Christmas and a bottle for Sophie so she will finally get with Jacob Donovan" I said and he laughed.

"My mate Jacob?" he asked and I nodded.

"Well she doesn't need it either. He is obsessed with her" he said and I laughed.

"Ok well then looks like Sophie will be giving me her mother's cookies" I said and he laughed as we headed to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. We sat down in one of the booths and I gagged when I looked at the booth across from us.

"What?" Kieran asked as he turned to see what I was looking at. There at the other booth was my little brother and his date playing tonsil tennis.

"That's just nasty" I said and he laughed and sat next to me.

"Well kiss me then you won't have to see it" he said and I smiled and did just that.

"I had a great time today" I said and Kieran nodded as he leaned on the wall next to the Ravenclaw portrait.

"Me too, so do I have to ask you to be my girl or are you just going to agree?" he asked and I smiled.

"You have to ask" I said and he chuckled.

"Dominique Gabrielle Weasley, will you be my girl?" he asked and I nodded.

"Love to" I said and he smiled and then kissed my lips before letting me.

"Night" he said.

"Night" I said and then walked into the common room. I walked in and saw Alex and Sophie sitting on the sofa while Markus and Edwin sat playing chess.

"What happened?" Sophie asked when she saw me.

"Her lips are swollen. How many times did he stick his tongue down your throat?" Alex asked and I looked at her.

"Charming way to put it, Alex" I said and heard Markus and Edwin laugh.

"Never mind that, just answer the question" Sophie said and I laughed.

"Put it this way, we never really left the three broomsticks" I said and she and Alex squealed and I heard Markus and Edwin laughing.

"Oh and there was something else" I said and they all looked at me.

"What?" they all asked.

"You are now looking at Kieran Wood's girl" I said and squealed as did Sophie and Alex.

"I think I'm gonna go deaf dating Alex" I heard Markus say and me, Sophie and Edwin gasped and looked at Markus to Alex and Alex sighed and glared at Markus.

"So much for subtle Mark" she said and he smiled at her.

"You two are dating?" Sophie said and Alex nodded.

"Oh my god. Tell us everything" me and Sophie demanded and dragged Alex to the chair next to us.

"Don't even ask, Edwin" I heard Markus say and saw Edwin pouting.

"Come and sit with us. Alex will tell us" I said and Edwin laughed.

"I think I'll pass. He'll tell me later anyway" he said and I saw Markus about to protest before he sighed and nodded.

"See" Edwin grinned and we all laughed. Alex began to tell me and Sophie what happened as Markus demanded for a re-match after being beaten by Edwin.

Teddy

"They're home today!" I heard a female shout and knew straight away who it was. Ginny Potter. After having three kids, she was terribly lonely without having at least one of them around. I walked downstairs and saw Harry watching his wife with an amused grin as she danced around the kitchen with a laughing Hermione.

"You two are insane" Ron said and I smiled. Even after this time, Harry, Ron and Hermione were as close as they had been at Hogwarts and after Ginny marrying Harry, she had joined their little group.

"Dominique is back today" Ron said and I smiled. I had given up on denying the fact I liked Dominique. Everyone had taken bets on when I was going to finally ask her out. Hermione had been against it, for all of about a day before she betted on me asking her today.

"Mum!" I heard James' voice shout and Ginny smiled widely before she and Hermione left the room to greet their children.

"Where is Dominique?" Bill asked Louis when he and Fleur entered the living room to see their daughter wasn't there. I was already sitting in my favourite chair wanting to know the same thing.

"She said she was going to Sophie's to get something then she would be here" he said and Bill nodded. Two hours later everyone was in the kitchen when I heard Victoire squeal. We all looked at each other before we ran to the living room and I gasped as did all of the younger people when I saw who was standing behind Dominique.

"Kieran wood" gasped Hugo in awe.

"Dominique what is going on?" Bill asked.

"Dad this is Kieran. My erm... boyfriend" she said and everyone gasped and I felt Harry put his hand on my shoulder.

"Boyfriend?" Fleur gasped and Dominique nodded.

"Yeah" she said and I looked at the uncomfortable Kieran.

"Sweetie, can I talk to you?" George's wife, Angelina, asked and Dominique looked at Kieran and then nodded and followed Angelina out of the room.

"How long have you been dating my daughter?" asked Bill with a cold look.

"Since the first trip to Hogsmeade so about three months" he said and Bill nodded.

"She never once wrote about you in her letters" he said and Kieran nodded.

"We thought it would be better to tell you and my parents, face-to-face" he said and Bill nodded. At least he was courteous.

"It was her idea though" Louis said and Bill looked at his son shocked.

"You knew?" he asked and Louis blushed and nodded.

"So does Sophie, Alex, Markus and Edwin" he said quickly and Bill sighed.

"Victoire?" he asked and Victoire looked up from her magazine.

"We hardly ever talk civilly but yeah she wrote and told me" she said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes and Bill scowled at her.

"Have you slept with her?" Ron asked bluntly and all the females glared at him.

"Ronald!" Molly Weasley scolded her son and he rolled his eyes.

"Come on Mum, it's what everyone else was thinking. I just asked it rather than glaring at him" he said and Molly rolled her eyes as her husband, Arthur, chuckled.

"No, Mr. Weasley. I have not" Kieran answered and I heard Bill sigh.

"So what house are you in?" Fleur asked a few minutes later.

"Gryffindore, ma'am" he said and Fleur smiled and nodded.

"Quidditch captain as well, like Dom" Louis said and I saw Ron and Harry smiling.

"Do you love her?" I asked and I felt Ginny put her hand on my shoulders.

"I honestly think I do" he said and I heard a gasp.

"You love me?" I heard Dominique ask and saw her standing in the doorway with a smile.

"Yeah, I think I do, I mean I've never been in love before" he said and she smiled and ran towards him.

"I love you too" she said and I heard the females all 'awww'.

"Well in that case I think it's time for a celebration. Would you ladies help me prepare something suitable" Molly senior asked and I sighed.

"A gun would be suitable" I muttered and heard Bill and Harry sigh.

"We're sorry Teddy. We didn't know" Harry said and I nodded and left the room and walked to the lake at the edge of the Weasley grounds.

"Are you ok?" I heard a voice ask and turned and was shocked to see Victoire.

"Yeah I guess" I said and she sighed.

"No need to ask so shocked. I can be nice sometimes you know" she said and I sighed.

"Sorry just didn't expect anyone to come out after me" I said and she nodded.

"Big shock huh?" she asked and I nodded.

"You really like her don't you?" she asked as she walked up and stood next to me.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter now" I said and she looked at me.

"Teddy?" She asked and I looked at her and suddenly felt her lips brush mine. I pushed her away and she looked at me hurt.

"I'm sorry Victoire but I like Dominique" I said and she sighed.

"So does everyone" she said then ran into the house. I sighed and then went after her.

"Kieran someone might see us" I heard Dominique giggle.

"Oh come on, Dom. Just one little kiss?" I heard him asked and growled.

"Just one" I heard her agree and looked and gasped when I saw him holding her against the wall, kissing her. I ran up the stairs past them and straight to Victoire and Dominique's room. I didn't bother knocking and opened the door and saw Victoire throwing stuff against Dominique's wardrobe.

"I hate her, she gets everything" I heard her say before she dropped her book and looked at me confused. I walked over to her and slammed her against the wall behind her before smashing my lips to hers.

"Victoire, Dinner's ready!" I heard Fleur shout a while later and got up off Victoire and helped her up and watched her fix herself before we headed down to eat. Two days later was Christmas day and everyone sat around the tree handing out gifts. I watched as Kieran handed Dominique a box.

"Are these?" she asked and he smiled.

"I talked to McGonagall, we have the day off" he said and she squealed and jumped on him, hugging him and felt Victoire put her hand on my leg, behind her book. I looked at her and she smiled at me. I sighed and then sat and watched while all the presents were opened. I opened a few as well and then I saw one gift left. My gift to Dominique.

"It's for you Dom" Louis said as he passed it to her. She nodded and began unwrapping it and then I heard her gasp. Inside was the necklace she had been staring at when we had gone to get her school supplies. Molly and Sophie had been looking at books next to the jewellery shop and I had seen Dominique staring a beautiful necklace. It was a plain silver chain with a teardrop shaped sapphire on it. Sapphires were Dominique's favourite gem and also her favourite colour.

"What is it?" asked Victoire and Dominique gently took the necklace from the box and I heard everyone gasp.

"Who's that from" Kieran asked and I heard the snarl in his voice.

"It's not signed" she said when she checked the box's lid.

"You got her that necklace didn't you?" Victoire asked later that day as we sat in her room. I sighed and nodded.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she crawled up her bed so she was laying next to me.

"Taking your mind off my sister" she said and then began kissing me. Day's past and then it was time for the kids to go back to Hogwarts. I watched as Dominique bid everyone goodbye before it was my turn. She hugged me.

"Thanks for the necklace, Teddy. I love it" she whispered and I gasped.

"Victoire told me" she said and then let me go and then vanished with a pop.

"You told her" I said to a smiling Victoire.

"If someone bought me something like that, I would want to know who it was from" she said and I saw Harry grinning at me.

"Yes I know as well" he said and looked at Victoire and she grinned.

"Who else did you tell?" I asked and she gave me an innocent smile.

"No one" she said and I looked at her and she sighed.

"Everyone" she said and I sighed and she giggled before vanishing with a pop.

"I'll get her for that later" I said and Harry laughed.

"Go to work Romeo" he said and I laughed and nodded. I got changed then apperated to work. New Year came and went and Easter was just around the corner. I sat in my flat doing paper work when my fireplace light up and was stunned to see Dominique there with tears on her face and openly crying.

"Dom?" I asked and she ran to me and began sobbing into my shoulder. I picked her up and carried her to the sofa and put her down gently as she sobbed into my chest.

"Sweetie what is it?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"Kieran has been cheating on me since just after New Year's" she said and then began to cry again.

"Teddy are you... Dominique?" Victoire gasped when she apperated in my flat.

"Dom what's the matter?" Victoire asked going into protective older sister mode.

"Kieran was cheating on me" she sobbed out and I heard Victoire growl. She sat on the other side of her sister and then looked up at me.

"Go and get mum" she said and I nodded and apperated to the burrow.

"Teddy what is it?" asked a confused Molly.

"Sorry Molly, no time to explain. Where's Fleur?" I asked.

"I'm here, what's the matter?" I heard Fleur asked and saw her and Angelina walking towards me. I grabbed both their hands and apperated us to my flat.

"Teddy Lupin what are you... Dominique!" Fleur shouted when she saw her daughter. Victoire moved and let her Aunt take her seat.

"I'm gonna kill him" Victoire snarled and I nodded and we both apperated into Dominique's head room before heading towards our old house entrance.

"Teddy Lupin, Victoire Weasley" said the portrait and we nodded.

"We need in" Victoire said and the portrait sighed.

"I'm sorry I can't let you in without the password" she said and we both sighed.

"Teddy, Victoire what are you both doing here?" they heard a voice ask and both smiled widely when they saw adorable Lily Potter behind them

"Why are you both looking at me like that?" she asked and I smiled.

"Lollipop, we need your help" I said and she nodded.

"We need to get in here" Victoire said and Lily nodded.

"Golden Snitch" she said and the portrait opened up and me and Victoire ran in and looked around and I smiled when I saw James.

"Hey Jay, where is Kieran's room?" I asked and he turned and grinned at us.

"I was wondering when you two would turn up. Follow me" he said and we did.

"Here you are, I'll make sure no one tells" he said and then ran to the common room. I smirked at Victoire and she smirked back and then knocked on the door.

"Who is it" I heard him ask.

"It's me, Dom" Victoire said and I shook my head. They sounded nothing alike to me but other people thought they did.

"One second baby" I heard him say and gagged.

"Hid in the bathroom and I'll get rid of her" I heard him say and growled and then just kicked open the door.

"Surprise" I smirked and heard him gulp.

"Well that's him taken care of" I said as we walked out of his dorm.

"Thanks Jay, Lollipop" I called as we left and then apperated home.

"...that dirty little, just wait until I get my hands on him" I heard Bill say as we walked into my living room.

"Already taken care of daddy, he won't be bothering our little Dom anymore" Victoire smirked and Bill grinned at her.

"How bad?" he asked and we both grinned.

"I'd be surprised if he is able to have kids after Vic kicked him in the pants with her heels" I said and Victoire looked at me when I called her Vic but then nodded.

"Thanks Vic, Teddy" said a soft voice and I saw Dominique looking at me.

"No problem" I said and she smiled at me.

"Ok I think Teddy can take it from here" Vic said and everyone smiled at us then apperated.

"But what..." Bill began but Fleur grabbed his hand and apperated out with him.

"He was a fool, Dom" I said as I sat next to her.

"Teddy?" she asked and I nodded.

"Why did you get me this?" she asked and held up the necklace.

"You wanted it didn't you?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah but that didn't mean you have to get it for me" she said and I nodded.

"Yeah I did, I saw you looking at it and when I went in when you three where getting robes, the guy said it was the last one. Plus I wanted to. It's something you can keep forever to remind you of me" I said and she smiled.

"Now why would I need that?" she asked and I sighed.

"When I plan on having you forever" she said and lifted my head and kissed me.

"What?" I asked and she smiled.

"You weren't the only one with a crush, Teddy" she said and I smiled widely before kissing her passionately.

Dominique

I stood on the graduation platform and looked around.

"After seven years of getting lost, getting told off for getting lost, making friends, learning things that amaze you until the next cool spell came along and studying our butts off. We finally arrive here. On Graduation Day. Seven years can fly by when you have friends, family and magic. Today we leave the world of learning and enter into a whole other world. Where magic is wherever you want to be. In my time at Hogwarts I learned a lot more than just spells, charms, potions and to hide when a hippogriff gets mad. I learned that as long as you have friends to help you or in the case of my friends laugh at you then help, you can do pretty much anything. I learned that family is more than the people that drive you crazy and steal your stuff. They are the people that would go to hell and back just to make you smile. That no matter how much you anger them or annoy them, that they're always there do the same. Hogwarts became a second home to me and the people that I have lived with, learnt with and partied with are my family too. So today I stand before you all and I am so happy to say... We did it!" I shouted the last part and the whole class of Seventh years all began cheering and clapping. I ran to my friends and we all hugged and then watched McGonagall stand up and walk to the mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you, the graduating class of 2010!" she said and everyone cheered and Me, Sophie, Alex, Markus and Edwin threw up our hats as did the rest of the students before parents clapped and cheered.

"I am so proud of you Dominique" dad said as he hugged me tightly. I hugged and kissed all of my family before I saw Teddy Lupin smiling at me.

"Well you finally graduated huh?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yep, it took forever but I did it" I said and he smiled.

"Congrats baby" he said and kissed me.

"Ok we're stealing her now" said Alex as she Sophie, Markus and Edwin dragged me out of the hall followed by the rest of the seventh years.

"Welcome to the seventh year graduation party!" shouted Markus and everyone clapped.

"I'm Markus Green and we are 'The Banned of Hogwarts', by the away Alex?" he asked and everyone looked at my fluted and blushing friend.

"What?" she shouted back.

"Marry me?" he asked and she gasped and everyone cheered.

"Ok just hurry up and play, I'm in the mood for dancing!" she shouted and he laughed.

"Whatever you say baby" he said and then he, Edwin and their males friends began to play.

"I missed hearing them play" I said and Sophie and Alex nodded.

"Go Guys!" we cheered as everyone danced. After few songs they stopped.

"Ok everyone this is gonna take some encouragement but I know one girl here that has the pipes of a goddess" Markus said and I looked at Sophie as did Alex and a few of our other female friends.

"Me?" Sophie said and we all grinned.

"Yes, you have an amazing voice, Soph. go on" I said and She sighed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome, Sophie Thomas!" Edwin shouted and everyone cheered and she looked at me and I smiled at her. She took a deep breath and walked up the stairs and onto the stage.

"Go Sophie!" I screamed and everyone began to cheer again.

"Ok erm this song is called 'This is me'" she said and the guys began to play and I smiled and clapped with the beat followed by everyone else. I cheered as Sophie began to sing and I was shocked when Markus began to sing with her.

"Go Sophie, work it Mark!" I cheered and they both rolled their eyes as they sang. When the song finished everyone began to scream and clap.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Sophie Thomas" Markus said and we all cheered and we hugged her when she ran to me and Alex. Hours later, I collapsed into my bed and feel asleep.

"Bye Hogwarts" I sad with tears on my face, we sat in our compartment on the Hogwarts Express as we rode away from our home for the past 7 years.

"Ok so I'll see you in a few days ok?" I asked and Sophie, Alex, Markus and Edwin all nodded. We hugged then went our own ways. I walked out of Kings Cross station holding hands with Teddy before we arrived home. After our own little party, I went with Teddy to his flat.

"Ok now that you are 18 I no longer feel like a perv kissing you" he said and kissed me passionately. While we were kissing I felt him slip something onto my hand. I looked and gasped when I saw an engagement ring on my ring finger.

"Marry me?" he asked and I smiled.

"Love to" I said and he smiled and picked me up before dropping me on his bed and kissing me.

Third Person!

Teddy Lupin stood in a suit with his best friend, Joe Nickolas, and his godfather and felt like he was about to faint.

"Calm down" chuckled Arthur Weasley.

"The poor guy is petrified, Dad, telling him that ain't gonna do nothin'. Teddy, do you love her?" Ron asked Teddy and he nodded.

"Well then think of what comes after this. You and Dom forever" he said and Teddy nodded.

Upstairs Dominique was also panicking.

"What if he doesn't show up? What if he decides he doesn't want me anymore?" she asked and her sister rolled her eyes.

"Would you calm down? He's right downstairs waiting for you" Victoire said and Dominique looked at her then at her two other bridesmaids and they smiled at her.

"You lot better be right" she said and Sophie smiled.

"You will be just fine. Now turn so I can put this in" said Alex as she placed a blue clip in her best friend's hair.

"You look beautiful, honey" Bill Weasley said when he saw his daughter.

"Time to go" said Fleur as she smiled at her daughter. Victoire Weasley walked to the end of the aisle and stopped and turned to wait for her sister. Alex hugged Dominique before she took walked into the hall.

"You look amazing and you and Teddy are gonna live happily ever after" Sophie said wiping at her eyes before she hugged Dominique and walked into the hall.

"Ready angel?" Bill asked and his daughter took a deep breath and nodded. They entered the hall and began the walk.

Teddy Lupin took a deep breath and turned to look at his soon to be wife and gasped.

"Oh my" he said and Harry Potter chuckled at his godson's expression.

"Hi" Dominique said as she stood beside him.

"Hi" he said and smiled widely at her and took her hand.

"...Ladies and Gentlemen it is my pleasure to present to you all. Mr and Mrs Teddy Lupin" said the Minister and everyone clapped as Teddy kissed his new wife.

7 YEARS LATER!

Teddy

"Daddy!" I heard my daughter scream as she ran to me with her brother behind her.

"Shush you two, your mum is still in bed" I said.

"I was" I heard Dominique say and saw her in the doorway holding our new born son.

"Go back to bed, Baby, you must be exhausted" I said and walked over to her.

"I am but they are so loud" she said and I sighed.

"Go back to bed. Give me Remus and I'll take them out so you can get some rest" I said and kissed her as I walked her back to our room.

"Teddy?" she asked and I looked at her and she slammed her lips to mine. I pulled away and placed our son in his basket and then crawled on top of my beautiful wife.

"I thought you said I was to rest" she muttered as I kissed her neck.

"You can rest later" I said and she laughed but was soon quiet as I kissed her. Hours later I sat in the park with Remus in my arms and my daughter, Chelsea, asleep next to me as I talked to my oldest son, William.

"I'm just scared about going to Hogwarts" he said and I smiled.

"I was too when I was your age. But then I was going there without anyone. You have your cousins and your second cousins going with you" I said and he nodded. I put William in his basket and got up and played a few games of catch with William.

"Daddy!" I heard my little girl call and turned and saw her just waking up. I waved to William and he nodded and ran to me as we went back over to where Chelsea was sitting with Remus, who was still asleep.

"Ok we're going now" I said and packed up everything then we walked back home and I smiled when I saw the table was already set and then Dominique came out and placed plates in Chelsea's, William's and my seat.

"Sit down" she said and we all sat down and began to eat as Dom feed Remus in the living room.

"You know I find that very sexy" I said when I saw her breast feeding my son.

"Really?" she asked and I nodded.

"Well you got yours before so go away so he can have his turn" she said with a grin and I laughed and went back to the table to see Chelsea struggling to butter her bread.

"I'll do it Princess" I said and she handed me her bread and her knife. I buttered it then moved my hand when she went to take it back.

"Kiss first" I said with a grin and she smiled and kissed me. I handed her the bread and kissed her head before rolling my eyes at William as he tried to butter his bread himself.

"Want me to do it?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I want to do it" he said stubbornly and I nodded and watched him.

"Dad I did it" he said and I smiled at him.

"Mum!" he shouted and a few minutes later Dominique walked in with her blouse fastened up. I sighed and she looked at me and gave me a grin.

"Yeah sweetheart?" she asked William and he leaned over to show her he had buttered his bread on his own.

"That's great baby. Want to do mine?" she asked and he nodded and she handed him another piece.

"Night sweetheart" I heard Dominique say as she put William to bed and then she walked into our bedroom.

"Baby?" I asked and she turned to look at me and I felt myself jump when I saw her blouse was partly undone giving me a clear view of her amazing breasts.

"What?" she asked and I walked over to her and kissed her passionately before backing her into the bed.

"I want more children" I said and she looked at me.

"More? We already have three" she said and I nodded.

"I know but I grew up in a huge family. Although there was this one girl that drove me wild, she had the most amazing breasts ever" I said as I kissed hers.

"Oh really" she said and I heard the amusement in her voice.

"Yeah she had the hottest body and she tasted amazing" I said and she giggled.

"What happened with her then?" she asked and I smiled against her skin.

"She fell in love with this totally amazing guy and they had three beautiful children and then he ravished her and they ended up with about 7" I said and heard her gasp and then cough.

"7?" she asked and I nodded and looked up at her.

"Please Dom? I always wanted a big family" I said and she sighed.

"Ok but I get to be on top" she said with a smirk and I rolled over and bought her with me so she lay against me.

"This is gonna be fun" I said and Dominique laughed as we kissed.

Endings:

VICTORIE- married the Minster of Magic and had a son, Thomas.

LOUIS- married Hogwarts sweetheart and had two daughters. Samantha and Cassandra.

SOPHIE- married Kieran Wood's best friend, Jacob Donovan. Had three children. Eric, Quinn and a daughter, Dominique.

ALEX & MARKUS- married and had twins. Harriet and Harley.

EDWIN- married Dominique's cousin, Molly and had four children. Twins Steven and Stella and also Allison and Tiffany.


End file.
